Sway
by Tennant'sWolfOfGallifrey
Summary: Charlie is over Mo, had a bad break up with Victoria, and now he's crushing on Ray's new girlfriend, Adilade. Even though Adilade loves Charlie, not Ray; she lives in fear that she will loose her hearing one day. With Ray not making any effort to sooth Adilade's fear, how far will Charlie go for his new-found love? Lemons later Title inspired by the song: Sway by Vanessa Carlton
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

**Charlie's P.O.V.**

"See ya later, Charlie," waved Olivia as she walked with Wen, Scott, and Mo to the elevator.

"You sure you won't come with us?" asked Scott.

"Nah," I shook my head, "I'm not hungry…"

"Suit yourself," grinned Mo, "See ya later…"

"Bye," I nodded.

After they left, I got a couple lemonades and just walked through the basement. Detention… how all of it started… I walked back towards the old detention room but heard someone come down the stairs. I went over to the steps but no one was there, then, I heard a door open. I went down the hall and heard someone moving around in one of the rooms. I peered through the window and saw a girl with darker than mine, brown hair, in a ponytail, jeans, army boots up to her mid-calf, and a red T-shirt. I remembered that this door didn't latch and pushed it so I could hear her. I had my back against the solid part as I peeked through the window. She opened her guitar case and took a picture out of one of the pockets.

"What am I gonna do, sis?" She asked the photograph, "I try so hard to act like he's not there, but my thoughts always wander back to him. Charlie Delgado…" I froze, "He's so beautiful… I've been crushing on him since freshman year, sis, before he was in that band. But…" she sighed heavily, "… not all of us are lucky enough to have our dreams come true. Like Victoria…"

She put the picture back and took out her guitar. She put the strap over her shoulders, took a pic out of her pocket, and started playing. Freshman year? Who is she? I plucked up the courage and knocked on the door as I walked in. _Please, don't be angry at me for barging in_… Her cheeks flushed pink and I felt a little shy myself.

"I'm sorry," I said, quickly, "I just heard music and the band already left, so-"

"I-I'm sorry," she packed up her guitar and picked up her stuff, "I shouldn't be here…"

"No, I mean… it's okay. I just wanted to see who was down here… you're really good."

"Thanks, Charl-"

"You know my name, but I don't know yours."

"Adilade… Adilade Marquis, but everyone calls me Addie."

"Adilade… what are you doing down here? We have a stage you could practice on."

"Yeah, I know…"

"What… are you nervous about having an audience?"

She nodded, "A little…"

"Well, here…" I handed her a lemonade, "Maybe this'll help… I know it really helped Olivia, at our first performance."

"Thanks…" she took a sip and her face scrunched up, "Wow, that's really good! Nice balance of sweet and tart…" she smiled and I smiled back, "Here…" she held out 50 cents for me.

"Don't worry about it…" I pushed her hand back towards her, "Keep it…"

Her phone vibrated and she checked it, "Ugh… I gotta go, anyways." She picked up her case, "So much for practicing, looks like you could've kept the lemonade."

"Do you not want it?"

"Are you kidding me? Of course, I do!"

"I'll walk you out, if you don't mind."

"I'd like that…"

I walked with her to the main entrance of the school and I saw a woman with strawberry blonde hair and a dark haired little girl beside her, outside. I walked with her outside and she went up to the woman and the little girl, she did some hand gestures and then waved me over to them. I walked over to them and she did some more hand gestures.

"Mom, this is Charlie," she spoke and did the hand gestures, "Charlie, this is my mother, Rose." She did the hand gestures.

"Adilade… is that sign language?" I asked, she signed my question.

"Yes, it is," her mother spoke and signed at the same time, "I lost my hearing at age 15."

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to seem rude." Adilade signed my response.

"It's okay," her mother spoke and signed.

"This is my sister, Charlotte," Adilade spoke and signed. "She lost her hearing at age six, she's 13 now."

"Wow… hi…" I smiled and Adilade signed.

Charlotte hid behind her mom a little and signed something. "She said, hi," Adilade interpreted, "She's a bit shy… It's okay, Charlotte, Charlie's a nice guy." She signed. Her sister signed something and Adilade interpreted, "Aren't you that drummer, for Lemonade Mouth?"

"Yeah…" Adilade interpreted my response for her.

Charlotte took her backpack off her shoulders and took out a marker and our CD. She handed the CD and marker to me, then signed something to Adilade.

"Will you sign my CD?" She interpreted.

"Of course…" Adilade signed and Charlotte clapped her hands, "How do you spell her name?"

"C-H-A-R-L-O-T-T-E," she spoke and signed.

"There you go," Adilade signed as I handed Charlotte back her CD. Charlotte signed something and Adilade interpreted, "Thank you, someday I want to play the drums, too. When I am around drums or have music with heavy drums, I like it. I can feel the vibrations in my chest… as if it was my own heartbeat."

"That's incredible…" Adilade signed for me, "I never looked at it that way."

Her mother signed something to her and she signed something back. Her mom and her sister walked away as Adilade showed me the sign for goodbye.

"Thank you for doing that for her, Charlie," smiled Adilade.

"No, problem…" I smiled back.

"That was very kind of you, to do that. She needs someone to look up to, besides me…"

"Must be hard… both your mom and sister not being able to hear."

"It was, in the beginning, but we've come a long way. My dad married my mom, even though she was deaf. He loves her so much, and he's sacrificed everything for his family. Deafness is a recessive gene in my family, but both my mom and sisters have it."

"Where's your other sister?" She set down her case and took out the picture I saw her holding and speaking to, earlier. The girl in the picture had strawberry blonde hair, like Adilade's mom, and was smiling next to Adilade. "That's my older sister, Riley," she informed me, "She passed away about three months ago… car accident. She was driving a few of her drunk friends home one night and she couldn't hear the truck's honking…"

"Because she was deaf…"

She nodded as a couple tears fell, "… because she was deaf…"

"At least you know she was trying to do the right thing."

"Yeah… at least…"

"Come here," I pulled her in for a hug, "I want us to be friends…"

"I wanna be friends, too…" she let out a small laugh, "You know… you didn't have to give me a hug, Charlie."

"I know… but it felt like the right thing to do."

I heard a horn and let go of her as we looked over to see a green SUV. A man with dark hair smiled and waved, I waved back.

"That's my dad," she blushed.

"I'll see you tomorrow on that stage, right?" I smiled.

She looked down at her lemonade and messed with the tab, "Yeah…" she smiled, "… you just might. Bye, Charlie…"

"Bye, Adilade…"

She hopped in the SUV and I waved as they drove off. I noticed something on the ground and picked it up… the picture of her and her sister. I'll have to make sure she gets it tomorrow... Somebody rammed into me and made me fall to the ground, I looked up to see Ray glaring at me.

"What's your problem?" I asked, agitated.

"Right now, you are," he snapped, "Stay away from Adilade…"

"You're not her father, Ray…" I spoke as I stood up.

"No, but I am her boyfriend…" My face dropped and he snatched Adilade's picture out of my hands, "I'll take this…"

"Hey-"

"What?" he backed me against the building, "Got somethin' to say?" I looked away, "That's what I thought, loser mouth," he punched me in the gut and I groaned in pain, "Keep your hands off Addie… or I'll make sure you'll never be able to play your precious drums again. Got it, Delgado?"

I nodded, reluctantly, and he smirked as he flicked my nose and walked away. I held my stomach and groaned in pain as I fell to my knees and leaned forward. After the pain subsided, I stood back up and went back into the school. I ran into the bathroom and threw up my lunch… Why did he have to punch me so hard? I flushed the toilet and went over to the sink to rinse you my mouth. When I got back outside, my mom was waiting for me and I got in the front seat.

"How was your band practice?" She asked.

"Fine," I grumbled.

"Are you alright, Charles? Your face is pale and you look like you just got sick… did you?"

"No… I'm just not feeling well." She eyed me, "Really bad chicken at lunch..." I lied.

"Well… let's get you home, then."

I nodded and we started on our way home.

**The Next Day **

At lunch, I could barely pay attention to Stella's warning of Victoria coming my way, until Victoria stood in front of me. I looked up at my ex and glared, she blocked my view of Adilade and Ray.

"Can I talk to you, Charlie?" she asked.

"Sure…" I sighed, not moving.

"Alone…"

I sighed, deeply, and we went off into the far corner of the lunch room. I crossed my arms and glared at Victoria when we stopped walking and I had turned around.

"Now, what do you want?" I asked.

"Can you, please, take me back," she pleaded.

"Victoria… no…"

"But, Charlie-"

"No… what you did was unforgivable. You lied to me, treated my band mates badly, seduced me into doing some unmentionable things to and with you, and you tried to sleep with Scott when I wouldn't sleep with you."

"Charlie, I-"

"Stop… our relationship wasn't healthy. I'm not getting back into it, I'm sorry, Victoria…"

"Okay, Charlie," she nodded, "I- uh… I understand…"

I turned away from her before I could see her cry, and as I walked back over to my lunch table, I saw Adilade look up and smile as she waved at me. Ray was turned away, so I waved and smiled back at her, before sitting back down.

"Who's the girl?" asked Stella.

"Adilade…" I answered.

"Adilade?" started Olivia, "Adilade Marquis?"

"Yeah," I nodded.

"Wait, isn't that the younger sister of the girl with the hearing impairment that tried driving her wasted friends home?" Asked Stella.

"Yep…" I nodded, again, as I took a sip of my lemonade.

"She's very pretty…" smiled Mo.

"And she's Ray's girlfriend," interjected Scott.

"What?" exclaimed Stella, "How can anyone stand to be with that creep?"

"I've talked with her, before," started Olivia, "she's a really sweet girl, only sees the good in people."

"There's nothing good about Ray," Wen shook his head.

"Tell me about it," I sighed as I looked back over at Adilade.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Yes, this is my old story **Without You**. I am rewriting some parts, and I will continue to write on this one. Review? :3


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Adilade's P.O.V. **

Charlie turned back to talk to his bandmates and Ray pulled me closer to him, by my waist. I turned my head a little bit and he pressed his lips to my mine before kissing his way down my neck. I started squirming and trying to get away from him, but he took it the other way and unzipped my jacket.

"Ray," I struggled, "please, stop."

"Come on, Addie," he complained, "why do you cut me off, like that?"

"I don't like it, Ray! Especially, not in public; that kind of stuff is meant to be done when we're alone."

"But, I like showing affection in public, like that."

"No," I shook my head, "you like showing people that I'm yours only, like that."

Ray got up from the table and his posse followed after him, leaving me alone with my Nachos. I looked back over at Charlie's table and saw him looking at me, along with the rest of his bandmates. I bit my bottom lip and looked around before pulling a lemonade out of my bag and showing them. Charlie smiled and they all held up their lemonades to me, Charlie smiled and they all held up their lemonades to me, then Charlie came over and sat in front of me.

"Hey," I smiled.

"Hey," he smiled back, "Are you gonna be on that stage, today?"

"Well-"

"Delgado!" I turned to see Ray standing a couple feet away from the table, and then he came closer. "You just don't listen, do you?" He asked Charlie.

Charlie scoffed, "I'm not the one that left her sitting here, alone."

"You wanna go?" He started advancing on Charlie.

I stood up and put my hands on Ray's chest, "Please, don't do this... I invited him over. It's my fault... just leave him alone."

"You invited him to sit with you?" He asked.

"Yes, so don't blame Charlie, Ray. He was just being nice..."

"Whatever, come on..." He took my hand and started towing me away; I managed to mouth _I'm sorry_ to Charlie. Ray towed me into a deserted hallway and trapped me against the wall.

"No lies, Addie," he started, "did he sit with you of his own accord?"

I shook my head and lied, again, "I invited him to sit with me."

"Why? I was coming right back!"

I flinched, "Everybody left with you... It seemed like you were leaving me there, on purpose. Plus, I lost my picture of me and Riley, yesterday afternoon, I was asking Charlie if he had seen it."

He seemed interested by this, "And?"

"And... what?"

He hit his fist against the wall and I flinched, "What did he say?"

"H-he said that he hadn't seen it..."

He back off of me a little and placed his right hand against my left cheek and kissed me, lightly, "I'm sorry, Baby... I didn't mean to scare you."

I sighed deeply, "It's alright..."

"I'm just so protective of you, Addie." I looked up into his crystal blue eyes to see a small film of tears over them, "I don't wanna lose you..."

I nodded and he pulled me in for a hug, I returned it. I hate lying to him, but I hate being in a relationship with him as well. Despite the "tears" I just saw, I know it's just an act... I'm tired of feeling scared. That's not how it's supposed to be! I should feel safe and comfortable around him, not frightened.

"I've got something for you," he shifted, then he put something in my hand.

I opened it and smiled, "You found it!" I held the picture of me and Riley to my chest as I looked back up at him, genuinely smiling, "Where was it?"

"On the ground, at the main entrance..."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and smiled as I kissed him, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"You're welcome. Now... you comin' to wait for me at soccer practice?"

"I-I can't..."

"Addie..." He sounded angry.

"I got a detention..." I lied, quickly.

"For...?"

"Humming in class..."

"Humming what?"

I lied again, but covered it up with a smile, "One of your songs..."

He softened up and smiled as he bought it, "Well... I guess I can make it one afternoon, without you. Promise to come by later?"

"I promise..."

I was on edge for the rest of the day, I couldn't wait until after school. When the final bell rang, I bolted out of my class and down to the basement. I went to the room that Charlie had caught me in yesterday and got my guitar. I made my way to the auditorium and opened the door to the stage, walking onto it. It's huge! I set down my guitar and took it out of its case, along with my picture, and Riley's guitar pick. I tuned up my guitar and started playing one of my songs I had, recently, written. I couldn't help but put words with the music, I started singing, too. When I finished, I heard people clapping and looked out into the rows of seats, seeing the whole Lemonade Mouth crew applauding me. I blushed and, suddenly, felt like throwing up... they heard me sing. I took a drink of Turbo Blast and my stomach settled, until Charlie came up to me... then the butterflies returned.

"You actually came," he smiled, surprise lacing his words.

"Yep..." I nodded, "I had to lie to Ray, but it was worth it."

"Welcome to the club." Smiled Scott.

"And, in this club," started Stella as she took my Turbo Blast out of my hand, "we only drink lemonade on this stage."

Stella gave me a lemonade and Mo, playfully, pushed Stella as she smiled at me, "Don't listen to this one; you're fine."

Stella made a face, "Hey, I'm the one that got us this stage; I make the rules!"

"You have a really beautiful voice, Adilade." Olivia smiled at me, changing the subject.

"Yeah," Charlie smiled, "you do..."

"Th-thanks..." I stuttered and blushed.

"Have you thought about making other music to accompany your lyrics and guitar?" Wen asked me, and I shook my head 'no', "We could help you..."

"I'll- I'll have to think about it."

"That's cool, just let me know..."

I nodded, "I will..."

"Did you write that song?" Asked Olivia.

I nodded and blushed, "Yeah..."

She put her hand on my shoulder, "It was really good..."

I blushed and messed with the tab of the unopened lemonade in my hands, "Thanks..."

I ended up staying with them, watching and listening to them practice. Even when they practice, they're flawless... Afterwards, they invited me to go eat with them at Dante's. I couldn't refuse... I was about to grab a second slice of pizza when Stella, Wen, and Mo ambushed me. Mo thrusted my guitar at me as Stella and Wen forced me onto the stage. I stood there, frozen, as the whole pizza parlor stared at me. It was open mike night, and I was just standing there with my guitar in my hands... I couldn't move, I was too frightened. Charlie came up in front of me and tried getting me down, then he stopped and we both watched as a little girl came up to the stage and held up a lemonade to me.

"You can do it." Smiled the little girl as I took the lemonade she offered.

I nodded my head and took a drink before giving the rest to Charlie, "I think I can do this..."

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"I'm sure... you guys can join, if you want."

Charlie nodded and got the rest of the and on the stage. After everybody was settled, I nodded to myself and adjusted my guitar so I could play. When I started playing, I started singing the song that I had been caught singing by the band, earlier.

**We went for a ride, Mmm**

**We went for a ride, oh yeah**

**we went for a ride, ladadyo**

**we went for a ride, oh**

**we went for a ride**

**Undercover of the twilight **

**And the traffic on the road **

**And there's only you and I **

**I hope we never get back home **

**'Cause I'm feeling serenaded **

**By the coming of the night **

**And I wish we'd go forever **

**And I wish we could just **

**Drive away **

**We could drive away **

**We could drive away **

**Into the night **

**We went for a ride, mmm**

**We went for a ride, oh yeah**

**We went for a ride, ladadyo**

**We went for a ride, oh**

**We went for a ride**

**With your words of consolation **

**And the trees of crystal white **

**I'll be praying for a red light **

**To extend this precious night **

**'Cause we both know where I'm going **

**And we know it just ain't right **

**But there's nothing we can do **

**Except to keep on moving **

**Drive away **

**We could drive away **

**We could drive away **

**Into the night **

**We went for a ride, mmm**

**We went for a ride, oh yeah**

**We went for a ride, ladadyo**

**We went for a ride, oh**

**Here we are **

**We are alone together **

**We went for a ride **

**Here we are **

**We are alone together **

**Here we are **

**We are alone together **

**We went for a ride **

**Here we are **

**We are alone together **

**Here we are**

**We are alone together **

**Drive away **

**Drive away **

**To a place faraway **

**Here we are **

**We are alone together**

**Mmm... yeah...**

Everybody started clapping and cheering, and Stella went up to the mic. "We're Lemonade Mouth," she announced, "and this beautiful, beautiful, girl that wrote and sang that song is Adilade Marquis."

Everybody clapped and cheered, again, but this time... it was just for me.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Here is chapter 2, as promised. :) The song was **We Went For a Ride **by **Fefe Dobson** Review? :3


End file.
